


Leashed

by lesbianettes



Series: Grace's Good Girl [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Collars, Dom!Grace, F/F, Leashes, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub!Marjan, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianettes/pseuds/lesbianettes
Summary: Grace has a present for Marjan
Relationships: Marjan Marwani/Grace Ryder
Series: Grace's Good Girl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165304
Kudos: 10





	Leashed

Marjan is already on her knees when Grace gets home. She’s perfect like that, always ready as soon as they have a scene planned. Her eyes are wide and adoring when they meet Grace’s before skittering away respectfully. Such a good girl, a good sub. Grace has a surprise for her fresh from the post office, wrapped in a velvet bag once she pulled it from the box. They’ve discussed it, and Marjan helped pick it out, but she isn’t expecting it to be here yet. 

“Hello, Mistress.”

“Hello, beautiful,” Grace answers.

Marjan flushes and sets about untying Grace’s shoes and removing them for her. It’s part of their ritual. It helps ease Marjan into her submissive headspace, just like stripping down and kneeling for her. This new surprise will do the same. 

“To the couch. Crawl for me.”

Grace walks to the couch in the living room, Marjan crawling beside her. It’s the humiliation, the power trip, that makes them both wet. Briefly, Grace considers getting her pads to protect her knees and hands when she crawls so they can indulge in it more often. She sits down and stretches out, dropping her purse and the velvet bag next to her, smirking when Marjan eyes it with curiosity. 

“I have something for you,” she says. “Eyes closed.”

Dutifully, Marjan obeys, and tips her chin up at Grace’s gentle nudging. She opens the velvet bag to pull out a dark red, supple leather collar. It’s beautifully made -Italian- and Marjan’s face lights up when she puts it on her. There’s a matching leash, too, but for now Grace stops at the collar. It looks lovely against Marjan’s deep tan skin. She smiles as Marjan opens her eyes and cups her face. 

“How do you feel?”

Marjan brings a hand up to feel the collar with a small grin. “Safe. Loved. Wanted.” She pauses. “Owned.”

Exactly as Grace wanted her to feel. She runs her foot up the seam of Marjan’s thighs, pleased when she parts them, and nods to give her permission to grind. It’s always beautiful to watch her when she’s desperate, but especially doing something as debasing as this. Usually, Grace takes a gentler approach, but there’s something very nice about letting out a more heavy-handed side of herself. Plus, she knows Marjan loves it. 

“Don’t come yet,” she warns. “I don’t want you to tired when you fuck me tonight.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Marjan lifts her hips to rut against the ball of Grace’s foot and makes a pitiful sound of pleasure, one that turns breathy when Grace tugs on the D-ring of her collar. Oh, what a beautiful sight the leash would be with it. Grace reaches over to retrieve it and clips it on before looping the end of the lead around her hand. She reclines back against the couch, pulling as she does to watch Marjan draw forward and gasp as she pleasures herself. 

She can feel how wet Marjan is, and she knows her well enough to tell when Marjan is close to coming.She pulls away before Marjan can finish and tries not to smirk at the disappointed whimper her movement earns. 

“C’mon, now, let’s go to the bedroom so you can take care of me.”

She stands up and keeps the leash in hand, tightening the slack such that Marjan gets the hint not to follow suit. On her hands and knees, Marjan crawls beside her on their way to the bedroom, her hips swaying and her breasts hanging down. Grace considers what she would look like with nipple clamps. That’ll be a discussion for later. For now, she just gets them both to the bedroom and orders Marjan up onto the bed to ease the ache on her knees while Grace picks out a toy. Reluctantly, she drops the leash, but it’ll be back in her hand soon enough. 

When she selects a strap, their pink one, she returns to the bed and slips the harness up Marjan’s long legs, prompting her with a tap to her hip to lift up off the bed so Grace can finish securing it. There’s always something particularly lovely about this- the contrast of the silicon to Marjan’s soft skin, the knowledge of what Marjan will give to her. All of it. It’s beautiful, Marjan is beautiful, and her soft eyes turn hungry watching Grace undress to match her.

“Be a good girl,” Grace says, and Marjan nods. She always tries. “Stay still for me.”

Grace picks back up the leash in one hand and uses the other to guide the strap into herself. It’s a little bit of a stretch with no prep first, but she takes her time sinking down, making eye contact with Marjan. Her pupils have dilated to make her already dark eyes appear pure black, bright with excitement. 

Once Grace’s ass is pressed to Marjan’s hips, she pulls on the leash to make Marjan sit up on her elbows. Face to face, it’s that much more powerful than anything else. Marjan watches Grace as she moans and whimpers, clearly wanting to touch her but knowing better than to do so without permission. Luckily, Grace wants it just as bad today, and tells her she can touch. Immediately Marjan’s hands are on her, skimming up her hips and to her breasts, seemingly unsure where to settle when there’s so much for her to touch. 

“Be a good girl, now, Marj,” she says, still waiting for Marjan to find a place to rest her hands. “You wanna make me feel good, right?”

“Of course, Mistress.”

“So be useful with your touch.”

Marjan takes the hint to brace one hand against Grace’s hip and use the other to play with her clit. Between that and the steady fucking of Grace riding the strap, she’s close pretty quickly. She murmurs a warning, to which Marjan responds by speeding up her movements and raising her hips to provide extra power to each of Grace’s thrusts. In moments, she’s coming, overwhelmed, shivering through the pleasure of it while Marjan keeps helping until it’s too much and Grace has to pull away. 

“Good girl,” she praises, standing on shaking legs to remove Marjan’s harness and set the toy aside to clean later. “Do you think you’ve earned an orgasm?”

“Only if you want to give me one, Mistress.”

Grace tugs on the leash to bring Marjan forward. “Not today, I think; I want to see how needy I can make you. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr/twitter/insta @milkymarjan


End file.
